Breaking Point
by BeneathTheMask
Summary: First Fanfic so I hope y'all enjoy. I suck at summaries. Set in OotP after Hermione get's cursed by Dolohov. Apologies if story looks rubbish or writing is rubbish.


**A/N: First Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. After reading some Fan Fics I decided to write my own. I am writing two very long ones at the minute but decided it would be better to write a single chapter one to start off with. Not sure how long it will be. Starts off in Ministry of Magic just after Hermione is struck down. Hope y'all enjoy. Sorry if some facts in this don't match with the book, but hey that's Fiction**

**For the record I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing this in the first place.**

* * *

Harry felt his heart stop as he watched Hermione fall

"HERMIONE!"

Harry raced towards the crumpled form of his best friend. Falling to his knees beside her he quickly grasped her hand. Blood was already beginning to soak through her blouse, not noticing Neville, spurned on by protecting the two people who stood up for him and find his inner wizard, battle and somehow drive back Dolohov, an experienced Deatheater.

Grief, anger, despair and many other emotions flowed through Harry, he had led his friends to the Ministry and now he may have gotten the one he loved the most killed. He loved Hermione Granger, had developed a crush on her in first-year only for it to develop into full-blown love during the many hours he sat vigil at her bedside when she was petrified.

She was the one person who saw past the scar & The-Boy-Who-Lived and saw the broody, sensitive, caring & selfless 15-year old Harry Potter. She knew him better than anyone. When he was angry only she could calm him, they held no secrets from eachother. They could have conversations with only facial expressions, something that drove everyone else around them nuts. And now because of him she was laying, dying on the floor of the Ministry of Magic.

The very thought of life without Hermione caused something inside Harry to crack. The magical blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter, blocks placed with the intention to keep Harry balanced and unlock at certain times due to the sheer magical power that Harry possessed, shattered. Clutching Hermione to his chest Harry let out an anguished scream as his magic, for lack of a better word, exploded.

Neville, who had turned around upon hearing the cry after watching Dolohov flee, was blown off his feet, unfortunately landing on his father's wand and breaking it. A large pulse went out through-out the Ministry, glass shattered everywhere. The Deatheaters still in the Hall of Prophecies screamed as all the Prophecy orbs shattered, piercing them with glass.

Pure magic flowed around Harry and Hermione, encasing them in a bright swirling dome. Harry was oblivious to this, his eyes screwed tightly, tears falling from his eyes onto Hermione's blouse.

Unknown to Harry a tendril reached down from the orb and touched Hermione on the chest where she'd been struck, just above her left breast, the tendril knitted the skin back together and repaired the damage until only a thin scar was left.

Also unknown to Harry was all the battles in the Ministry stopped for a few seconds from the magical pulse, everyone confused, Luna was the first to regain her senses as she put down Rookwood with a _stupefy_, all battles resumed after that.

As the orb of magic diminished Harry still clutched Hermione to him as he continued to cry. Neville crawled over towards them and quickly put two fingers against Hermione's jugular.

"Harry!" he cried "There's a pulse, it's very faint but she's definitely alive" when Neville looked up he realised Harry hadn't responded.

He'd stopped crying and Hermione now lay limp in his arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing was very heavy, causing his whole body to shake. The very air around Harry began to crackle with magical energy. "Harry?"

Anger was boiling in Harry, anger at himself, anger at Voldemort and the Deatheaters, anger at everyone who had wronged or betrayed him in his life.

He then felt his scar prickle and knew one thing, Voldemort had arrived.

Neville couldn't help but shiver as he saw Harry's eyes open, a hard stare that held only anger. The emerald had darkened and it was almost possible to see the fire raging inside them. "Harry?"

"Voldemort's here" said Harry in a low, cold tone than once again caused Neville to shiver. Harry looked around and picked up four pieces of rubble and cast the _Portus _spell on each, turning them into Portkeys that he'd set to the Hogwarts Infirmary "Neville, take Hermione and go."

Neville's eyes widened "Harry, I'm not-"

Harry cut him off "Neville. Take. Hermione. And. Go...NOW!" before Neville could react Harry placed Hermione in Neville's arms and slapped the portkey onto him, sending them both back to Hogwarts.

Harry remained kneeling in on the Ministry floor, oblivious to the arrival of the Order and the increase in battles through-out the Department of Mysteries. He open his hand and looked down, in the palm of his hand was a ball of what looked like electricity, small arcs pulsing around his fingers, as he clenched his hand he felt the ball grow in power and brighten.

His head snapped up when he heard Ginny scream. His anger returned and he rose to his feet and began to walk to the veil room, where the battles where happening in earnest.

"POTTER" shouted a masked Deatheater who'd just walked into the hallway Harry was striding through. He raised his wand but before he could utter a spell Harry thrust his hand towards him, a bolt of lightening shot from Harry's hand and struck the Deatheater in the chest.

The Deatheater flew backwards with a scream and slammed against the wall, Harry didn't give a second glance as he marched onward, he felt Voldemort in the Ministry but couldn't pin-point his location.

He continued to March down the hallway until he came upon Ron's unconscious form, after making sure he was still alive he slapped a Portkey onto Ron before continuing on.

When he heard Ginny scream his anger rose again, he willed his magic to take him to her location. It wasn't apparation but it was effective, it was silent and not uncomfortable. He appeared behind a Deatheater that had her wand raised in front of Ginny's prone form, the angle of her foot let Harry know her ankle was broken.

Ginny closed her eyes as the Deatheater raised her wand and began to shout _"AVADA..."_

Before she could complete the killing curse Harry placed his hand on her back. The effect was similar to a muggle taser. The Deatheater dropped her wand as she lost control of her body as it convulsed. Harry took his hand off her and she collapsed.

"Harry!" cried Ginny

Harry knelt beside Ginny "You okay Gin?"

"Apart from my ankle I'm fine" cringed Ginny

Harry put the Portkey on her "This will take you back to Hogwarts. Neville, Hermione and Ron are already back there"

Ginny looked up surprised "Har-" she was cut off as the Portkey activated

As Harry continued onward he encountered several Deatheaters, some fighting with Order members. He quickly dispatched them without breaking a stride, ignoring the cries from the Order members.

He marched onward until a spell whizzing past his head caused him to stop. Reaching out with his magic he identified his attacker as Dolohov, red mist descended over Harry's vision.

Dolohov smirked as he saw Harry stop, thinking that Potter had frozen in fear, he always liked toying with the ones that froze through fear. He wasn't expecting Potter to whirl round with an expression of pure rage on his face.

"YOU!" screamed Harry, for a brief moment he saw fear on Dolohov's face before he started casting spells and shooting lightening at him.

Dolohov quickly realised he was in a pickle as Harry's spells were driving him back. He tried as hard as he could to block the lightening that was being shot at him.

Dolohov then made the mistake of taunting Harry "Let me know when the funeral for the Mudblood is Potter, so I can drop by and pay my respects" he snarled with a grin on his face.

The red in Harry's vision intensified, with a scream of pure anger he shot an overcharged bolt of lightening at Dolohov, the bolt struck Dolohov in the heart and went right through him, killing him instantly.

Harry panted as Dolohov's body fell. The knowledge that he'd just killed someone not even occurring to him. Anger began to boil as he remembered what Dolohov did to Hermione. What Pettigrew did to Sirius and what Voldemort did to him and his parents.

Calling on his magic again Harry teleported himself to the Veil Room. This time he used a bit too much magic so when he arrived he caused a shockwave that sent everyone flying back.

Bellatrix Lestrange was the first Deatheater to recover, her arrogance once again controlling her actions "Awww, does the itty bitty Potter want to play?" she sneered in her patented baby-talk that she used when dealing with children.

Harry however was not in the mood for games and immediately began launching spells and curses at her. Initially caught off guard Bellatrix began returning fire. However she quickly began to worry as while she had to conjure shields and dodge Harry's spellfire, he was simply swatting and batting hers away.

In an act of desperation she spied Sirius fighting Rodolphus, her husband. Casting a reducto at Harry's feet, causing chunks of stone to blast into his face & temporary blind him, she turned her wand to Sirius "Say good-bye to your mutt Potter, _Avada Ked-"_

"_DEPULSO" _shouted Harry. Normally the banishing charm wouldn't be a spell on picked in a fire-fight. However, unaware of her exact surroundings, the spell struck Bellatrix and caused her to fly into the Veil of Death.

The chamber once again went silent as the most feared witch of the late-twentieth century, was banished to the realm of death, her wand clattering to the floor the only sound in the chamber.

The Order were quickest to react, stunning and binding the remaining Deatheaters, who were still staring at the Veil in shock.

As Sirius was approaching Harry, Harry felt his scar tingle again. He quickly pulled out the last Portkey and threw it at Luna. Once she'd left he teleported to the atrium where he was greeted by the sight of Dumbledore and Voldemort locked in a deadly duel.

Harry immediately charged in, throwing his own curses and hexes. His spells provided a temporary distraction as Dumbledore's cutting spell grazed Voldemort's cheek, causing a scar that spread from his cheek to just past where his ear should be.

The battle would have been described as legendary had there been witnesses. The ground sizzled and cracked underneath them from the sheer energy of the spells.

The duel continued until Voldemort sent out a spell that staggered Harry & Dumbledore before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

Harry and Dumbledore immediately went back to back whilst turning in a circle. They hadn't fought together before but both wordlessly agreed to cover every angle of the atrium.

Harry then screamed and collapsed to the floor. Multiple visions flashing through his mind with Voldemort in all of them, taunting Harry and manipulating the visions to torture Harry

"Weak, so weak Potter. Oh how your mother would be disappointed, to find out the baby she gave her life for turned into such a pathetic weakling."

More visions swirled through his mind, causing him to scream again.

Outside of Harry's mind Dumbledore was at a loss of what to do. He didn't even notice the atrium begin to fill with Ministry employees, even Fudge had arrived.

Harry's eyes were scrunched closed, when they snapped open Dumbledore paled, staring back at him were the scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes of Voldemort.

"Your weak old man. You know there's only one way to kill me, do it" taunted Voldemort, using Harry's voice. When Dumbledore shook his head Harry's face turned into an ugly sneer and shouted "DO IT!"

Again Dumbledore shook his head "You're the fool Tom, you won't get me to kill Harry to try and destroy you. Little did you know that by possessing Harry, you've left yourself vulnerable to the worst pain you can imagine."

Harry scoffed "Love is it old man? The same love that caused the death of the boy's parents? The same love that is the reason the mudblood now lies dead in the hospital wing? The sa-"

Anger clouded Harry's senses again and with all his will power he began to fight Tom, refusing to believe that Hermione was dead "NO! You're the weak one Tom. No one will miss you when you're gone. Your Deatheaters will renounce your name like they did before. No one loves you Tom, they only fight for you through fear, not loyalty. What's to stop on of them taking a stand against you?"

Harry began to push all his love for Hermione, his friends & his family through to Voldemort, causing Voldemort to scream in agony "This is my mind Tom, GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" With a final scream of agony Voldemort retreated from Harry, reappearing in front of him.

Harry looked up at Voldemort, who was panting heavily and looked to be in extreme agony. Voldemort then realised he was being looked at by hundreds of Ministry officials

Sneering down at Harry he hissed "For that Potter, it looks like I'm going to have to put your dog to sleep, for good!" before disapparating.

Harry didn't need to think to know who he was talking about. With a cry of "SIRIUS!" Harry teleported back to the Veil room again. He arrived and saw Voldemort raise his wand to hit Sirius who had his back to him fighting a Deatheater.

Not even pausing to think Harry immediately starting casting all the spells, hexes & curses he knew at Voldemort. Voldemort was surprised, he didn't expect Harry to make it so quickly. Despite Voldemort's experience, the velocity and ferociousness of Harry's spells began to drive Voldemort back towards the Veil.

As the battled continued Harry and Voldemort were gaining more and more damage; both were covered with cuts and bruises.

Harry's exhaustion cost him as Voldemort cast a dark cutting curse at Harry, which slipped past his shield and connected with Harry's left arm just below the shoulder, slicing his left arm and hand clean off.

All activity in the chamber ceased. Voldemort quickly sent an incineration charm at Harry's arm, reducing it to ashes and ending any hope it could be re-attached.

Harry looked down disbelievingly at his stump of an arm, he was in too much shock to feel pain. His hand tentatively came up and hovered just below the stump.

Voldemort cackled loudly and sent a banishing charm at Harry, sending him crashing to the other side of the room.

Sirius and Remus lost all control at the sight of James & Lily's child laying bleeding and battered on the floor. They began firing every spell they knew at Voldemort, hoping to take advantage of his weakened state.

As Voldemort duelled Sirius & Remus, Harry began to pick himself off the floor. His head beginning to go heavy from blood loss. However when he looked up and saw Voldemort banish Remus away before casting the cruciatus curse on Sirius, the red veil returned to his vision.

He balled in hand into an open fist and began charging the lightening he'd been able to use earlier. He began taking hampered steps towards Voldemort. He reached Voldemort just as Voldemort raised his wand to cast the killing curse on Sirius.

Using all his strength Harry rushed forward, placed his open hand on Voldemort's chest and fired the lightening bolt, causing a big hole to appear in Voldemort's chest. Voldemort adopted a look of complete disbelief on his face, he looked down at the hole in his chest as his wand fell to the ground.

Using Voldemort's distraction, Harry used all his last strength and reserves to push Voldemort backwards and through the Veil. Sirius rushed to Harry who had begun to lean towards the Veil himself, he quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him backwards as Harry passed out, making sure he didn't hit the ground hard.

Since Voldemort's original soul, which had escaped on that night in Godric's Hollow, went through the Veil as well, the anchor that the souls in his Horcruxes needed to survive was severed.

In a shack in Little Hangleton a ring exploded, Hufflepuff's Cup within Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts imploded. The diadem in the Room of Requirement exploded, causing everything around it to catch fire. The locket in Grimmauld Place exploded as well, Kreacher quickly set about extinguishing the flames whilst happily crying "Master Regulus, it is done!" In Malfoy Manor Nagini began convulsing before exploding, showering the room in gore.

Harry scar immediately began burning with a pain like no other, causing Harry to cry out in pure agony, the scar on his forehead began to glow as his body began to convulse. Remus immediately joined Sirius beside Harry, Sirius was trying to hold Harry down whilst Remus cast a cauterising charm on the stump of Harry's arm, sealing the wound to prevent more blood-loss.

Harry's screaming continued, even after Dumbledore arrived. Recognising what was happening to Harry he summoned Fawks and asked him to bring Bill Weasley.

Dumbledore turned to the curse breaker when he arrived "William, don't ask me how as I will explain later, right now Harry has an unstable horcrux in his head, I need you to extract it before it is destroyed."

Bill was confused but nodded and immediately set to work. Harry now had blood leaking from his eyes, nose & mouth. As soon as Bill extracted the horcrux, which took the form of a black tar-like substance, Harry passed out again and stopped thrashing. Bill sent the horcrux into the air where it exploded, throwing everyone back.

Sirius recovered first and crawled towards Harry where put his fingers to his neck. He panicked when he couldn't feel a pulse. He put his ear to Harry's chest and nearly started crying with relief as he heard a faint heartbeat, as did everyone when Sirius confirmed he was alive.

* * *

Ginny, Neville and Luna sat in the Hospital Wing chatting about the battle. Neville kept checking on Hermione, who'd just finished being checked over by Madam Pomfrey, who was now looking over Ron.

They were all slightly angry at Harry for sending them away from the battle but knew his noble 'saving people' nature told him to do it.

As time wore on they began to get worried.

Their heads snapped up as they heard multiple footsteps echo outside the hall. The doors opened with a sombre looking Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who had a hanky in front of her pale face, a floating stretcher following behind them, which was followed by the extremely pale trio of Sirius, Remus & Tonks. The trio immediately feared the worse.

Ginny got to her feet and approached the stretcher. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears leaked from her eyes as she took in Harry's beaten, battered & bleeding body. More tears started as she saw his missing arm.

Neville approached and shook his head with his mouth hanging open at the sight of his friend's form. He gathered Ginny into a hug and she cried into his chest.

Luna simply approached Harry's form and brushed his hair out of his eyes before kissing his forehead. With her tears leaking onto his body she whispered "Stay strong Harry" before retreating towards Ron's bed. She and the redhead had become a couple a few days before heading to the Ministry.

Harry's stretcher lowered onto a bed before disappearing. With tears in her eyes Madam Pomfrey began attending to her favourite patient.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus & Tonks watched for a minute before retreating to Dumbledore's office.

After they left Neville continued to hold Ginny as she cried into his chest.

"Wh... What happened?" came a soft voice behind them

"Hermione!" cried Ginny as she gathered the older girl in a hug

"Ginny? Where am I? What happened?"

Neville answered "You're in the Hospital Wing Hermione. Dolohov struck you with a curse that nearly killed you. Harry healed you slightly before Portkeying us both back here. Ron arrived after us before Ginny & Luna arrived. Ron's still unconscious. Luna & Ginny are fine."

"Harry! Where is he?!" cried Hermione

"Calm down Hermione. Harry's alive but..." Neville trailed off as he looked towards Harry's bed

Hermione followed Neville's gaze and immediately leapt from her bed and made her way to Harry's, she was fully crying before she was even half way. "Oh Harry" she hiccuped.

She was finding it hard to take in the sight of Harry's injured body. To everyone else he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. But to her, and known only to her, he was The-Boy-She-Loved. She just didn't think Harry felt the same way about her, he barely noticed she was a girl till the Yule Ball in Fourth year.

She brushed a few stray hairs away from his forehead as her tears dripped onto his body. She then noticed his scar.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey come look at this!" she cried, when the matron bustled over Hermione pointed at Harry's scar "Harry's scar, it doesn't look like a fresh cut anymore, it looks like a cut that's started healing!"

"How can that be?" gasped Pomfrey "Everytime the lad has been in here I've tried numerous attempts to heal it whilst he's been asleep"

"I believe I can answer that" came the voice of Dumbledore from the doorway. Hermione and Pomfrey turned to look at the Headmaster "Miss Granger would you, Mr Longbottom, Ms Lovegood & Ms Weasley please accompany me to my office, there are things we must discuss in regards to Harry and other things. Poppy I shall brief you later."

Lagging behind, Hermione quickly gathered her nerve and quickly kissed Harry on the lips before following after the others.

Ten minutes later found Dumbledore's office packed. As well as Hermione, Neville, Luna & Ginny, Sirius, Remus & Tonks were also in attendance, as well as Professor McGonagall & Professor Snape. There was also a woman that Hermione identified as Head of DMLE Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt.

"I thank you all for coming" said Dumbledore "Straight to business; as a result of the battle in the Ministry I can confirm that Lord Voldemort is dead, for good."

The room, bar Sirius & Remus, let out a collective. Tonks, who'd been unconscious at the time of Voldemort's demise, was the first to recover "Albus how can you be certain?"

"Both Sirius and Remus here provided me with their memories of the battle in the Veil room. Including the loss of Harry's arm. Voldemort died as a result of Harry pushing him through the Veil of Death."

Hermione panicked for a second "Sirius, won't you be arrested for showing yourself in front of Madam Bones?"

Sirius smiled "No Hermione, Pettigrew was found bleeding out on the floor of the Ministry after the battle. It seems that when Voldemort died, the magic in Peter's silver hand died to, causing the hand to melt from Peter. As it stands Peter is due to stand trial. And now after 14 years, I am due to get the trial I deserve. For now I just have to either not leave Grimmauld Place, or be accompanied by Amelia here when I do leave."

Dumbledore began speaking again "Along with Voldemort we can confirm the deaths of Antonin Dolohov" Hermione let out a sigh of relief, which Dumbledore noticed and nodded to her, her potential killer was gone forever "And Bellatrix Lestrange."

Neville's head snapped up "She's gone?"

"Yes Neville, I am certain this will provide some comfort for you and your Grandmother. It would seem that, whilst attempting to kill Sirius here, Harry used a banishing charm on Bellatrix, which in turn caused her, like her master, to fall through the Veil."

Neville nodded and put his head down and began to cry tears of relief, Ginny reached over and pulled Neville into a hug whilst Remus put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Dumbledore stood, everyone else stood aswell, taking this as a sign that the meeting was over "I have more things to discuss with you all, however I also need Harry awake to hear it. We will meet again when he has recovered."

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Remus & Tonks returned to this hospital wing. Ron had awoken as was being brought up to speed.

Hermione went back to Harry's bed. Madam Pomfrey had healed most the cuts and bruises. "Madam Pomfrey, what are you going to do about Harry's arm?"

"I'm not sure Ms. Granger" replied Pomfrey "It seems that You-Know-Who used a dark variation of a cutting curse to remove Mr. Potter's arm. All attempts as re-growing the arm are pointless" she pondered for a moment "However, we could copy what You-Know-Who did to Pettigrew; make Harry and artificial arm out of silver. However it would appear You-Know-Who was always in control of the hand. In our case we'll be giving Harry full control, however this will cause him some pain when the connection finalises."

Hermione nodded "That sounds like a brilliant idea, however I think it would not be wise to make the arm out of silver." When Madam Pomfrey gave her a questionable look Hermione looked toward Remus, who was comforting Tonks, who was still upset over the condition of Harry who'd she claimed as her unofficial brother.

Pomfrey caught on immediately "Wise thinking Ms. Granger. I suppose we could make the arm from gold. When should we proceed?"

"Immediately" said Hermione "Get it over and done with so Harry's not in pain during later stage of recovery." It always killed Hermione to see Harry in pain. She still had nightmares over the state he was in after returning from the Graveyard with Cedric's body.

Pomfrey nodded "Right, I'll need you to hold him in a body bind so he doesn't hurt himself. I've seen this done a few times and each time the patient trashed about a lot."

Hermione quickly put the body bind spell on Harry, as instructed by Madam Pomfrey she manipulated it so the stump of Harry's left arm stuck out at an angle

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and muttered a spell Hermione couldn't hear, a thick stream of gold liquid with a metallic look to it flowed from her wand. When it attached itself to Harry's stump Harry's body tensed through the body-bind and his face contorted in pain.

Hermione's eyes blurred again as she willed herself to not interfere. The gold continued forming down Harry's arm, moulding itself into the shape of what Harry's right arm used to look like. Hermione was slightly surprised to see it well defined with muscle, Harry always wore long sleeved shirts, even in the second task he'd kept his arms covered.

The gold kept moulding and forming until it finished with the fingertips, after which it stopped. When the gold liquid stopped flowing the hand clenched tightly. Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione

"I need you to keep the body-bind on him for a few more minutes Ms. Granger. The prosthetic arm needs a few minutes to set and bond with Mr. Potter's body. It will be the same weight his real arm used to be. After which I may need your help checking him over fully." Pomfrey then went over to check on Ron again.

Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to Harry. It took all her willpower to keep the spell active. After three minutes Harry's body relaxed and the gold hand unclenched. Hermione dropped the spell and moved closer to Harry.

Madam Pomfrey came back over and ran the diagnostics charm "Good, good. The body has accepted the arm." She then began setting up privacy screens "I know the may be awkward for you Ms. Granger but we need to get Harry out of his clothes so I can check him properly."

Hermione blushed but nodded. However, just as they peeled Harry's hoodie and shirt from him his body began to change. "Madam Pomfrey, what's happening?"

Dumbledore came through the gap in the privacy screens "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned "Professor Dumbledore, Harry's body... it's... moving... almost like it's morphing."

Dumbledore sighed "I didn't expect that to happen this quickly."

Hermione looked confused "Sir?"

Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey "Poppy can you give myself and Ms. Granger a few moments?" after Pomfrey nodded he beckoned Hermione over to a corner "Ms. Granger do you know what a Horcrux is?" after Hermione shook her head he continued "I thought not, the knowledge is not well known and certainly isn't available in the library."

"What are they sir?" asked Hermione

Dumbledore grimaced "They are the most foul of magic. A Horcrux is a container to house a piece of someone's soul that they split. To split the soul one must undergo a dark ritual before committing a murder in cold blood."

Hermione looked disgusted "That's horrible."

Dumbledore sighed "It guess worse I'm afraid. Tom created several Horcruxes. Thankfully, if my knowledge is correct, after Tom went through the Veil he took his original soul with him, cause all his Horcruxes to self destruct"

Hermione was quiet for a minute "You said it get's worse.. sir?"

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow with the intention of wiping out the Potters and using them to create another Horcrux. However after he tried to kill Harry the killing curse rebounded. Unfortunately the split soul latched onto the only living thing in the room."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as tears formed "Harry" she whispered

Dumbledore nodded "Yes. Harry's scar was a Horcrux. Thankfully I was able to get Ron's brother William to extract it before it self destructed and killed Harry. The Horcrux has been leeching off Harry. Since Harry's magic was strong enough to fight it, it leeched off his non-magical side. This is why Harry appears smaller and thinner than everyone else. If I am correct he should be one of, if not the tallest male in the year, similar to his father who was only shorter than Remus."

Hermione looked toward the screens "So now that the Horcrux is gone, his body will revert to what it should look like?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, probably another reason for Madam Pomfrey to check him over. It may take him a few days to get used to the changes. However, I do believe he will not need to wear his glasses anymore. I recall young Harry having perfect eyesight before that night."

Hermione nodded. Dumbledore smiled before leaving her. He strode over to Pomfrey and had a few quiet words with her. Judging by the ashen colour her face took Hermione guessed she was being told the same thing.

They both returned to Harry's bedside whilst Dumbledore spoke with Sirius, who was sitting in a chair the opposite side of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey resumed removing Harry's clothes and checking him over. They'd agreed that Hermione would leave temporarily when they need to remove Harry's underwear.

They were progressing well until they turned Harry over. Hermione screamed and quickly backed up to the other bed in shock. There on Harry's back were what looked like slashes and welts. Some were short, other's extended from his shoulder blades to just above his waist. Hermione realised from the look of Harry's back that he had been whipped repeatedly, multiple times. She couldn't stop the tears that started.

Everyone else in the ward quickly rushed over. Ginny and Luna had a similar reaction to Hermione's, Ron & Neville stood there with their mouths open in shock.

Tonks looked on in shock whilst her lower lip trembled and tears leaked from her eyes. Remus closed his eyes and rubbed his tired face. Dumbledore also closed his eyes and from the look of it was trying to remain calm. Pomfrey was shaking her head as she looked on.

Sirius however was different; he stood staring at Harry's back with a murderous expression on his face, his breathing was heavy and he had his wand in a death grip "Dursley" he growled in a low menacing tone "You said he'd be safe Albus"

Dumbledore still had his eyes closed "I did. I knew he'd be safe from those wanting to harm him outside. I didn't predict he'd be harmed inside the wards. Sadly soon after I dropped him off the Ministry prohibited me from going near Privet Drive until it was time for his Hogwarts letter. They set a security charm on the house to make sure I couldn't send someone to check on him either."

Sirius growled, sounding almost like his animagus form "I'm going to kill that whale bastard" whirling around he headed for the door

Remus intercepted him "Sirius don't.." he began

Sirius blew up "DON'T TELL ME REMUS. LOOK AT HIM, LOOK AT JAMES & LILY'S SON. LOOK AT WHAT THAT BASTARD DID TO HIM! WHO KNOWS WHAT AGE IT STARTED OR HOW MANY TIMES. I-"

Sirius was cut off when Tonks slapped him hard across the face "Get a hold of yourself Sirius. You're this close to being a free man and adopting Harry and you want to go and blow it all away? Don't be so fucking stupid!"

Sirius realised what he was about to do. He fisted both hands in his hair before yelling and punching the wall. Remus quickly healed his hand. Sirius turned to Tonks and grabbed her in a hug "Thank you Dora. You're right, I almost blew my chance of giving Harry a family."

Tonks hugged him back, tears leaking into his shirt "It's alright Siri, I personally am going over many different ways to kill the bastard myself. But Harry's welfare comes first."

* * *

Harry was still unconscious three-days later. The wizarding world was again in celebration of the demise of Voldemort, even more so when they were told that this time it was 100% for good.

Harry's body had stopped changing. Hermione didn't hesitate to think he looked even more handsome. He actually looked as old as he should. He had a chiselled jaw & strong cheekbones above slightly shallow cheeks. She couldn't wait to look at his eyes without his glasses on. His long hair **(Personally I thought Harry's haircut in 5****th**** year looked stupid)**, which he'd allowed to grow and occasionally had it tied in a small ponytail, more often or not borrowing a black hair-tie from her, made him look even better.

The only problem was that today was the last night in Hogwarts. Dumbledore and McGonagall had made hints of adding an extra carriage to the train to house Harry and his friends if he didn't awaken. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure why he was still unconscious, but put it down to magical core depletion, some cores can take a while to recharge.

Dumbledore had already informed the school of Voldemort's demise and why Harry was in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office "Ms. Granger, wouldn't it be best for you to go to the leaving feast? I doubt Mr. Potter will awaken today. You can come back as soon as the feast is over."

Hermione looked at Harry once more before leaning down and kissed his forehead. Standing up again she nodded at Madam Pomfrey, who smiled, before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Hermione arrived at the doors to Great Hall where she was immediately accosted by Draco Malfoy, the Professors had not yet arrived for the feast as they were still in their end-of-term meeting but permitted the feast to start without them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty's mudblood." sneered Draco

Hermione sighed "Shut up Malfoy"

"Ohhh, snappy Granger" laughed Malfoy "Always thought you were an _armful_ for Potter"

Hermione cringed at his sick joke. Sadly he wasn't done.

"I do owe Potter and your merry band for putting my father in jail. Since your here, get on your knees and service me like a good little mudblood."

Back up in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came out of her office only to find Harry's bed empty. She quickly walked out of the Hospital Wing to search for him.

Hermione's disgust showed on her face "You're a disgusting little welp you know that? And even if I were to service you, it's probably so small it wouldn't make it past my teeth."

Draco's face twisted into an ugly snarl "How dare you talk to me like that you filthy Mudblood!" Before Hermione could react Draco struck her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

Tears begun in Hermione's eyes and her ears rung, she barely registered Draco beginning to taunt her before he was cut off. She did register several people gasping and one person, probably Pansy, shrieked.

Hermione turned over and sucked in air as she took in the sight in front of her. Harry was standing in front of her with his back to her, he had his golden hand wrapped around Draco's throat and had Draco lifted clean off the ground, where Draco was feebly thrashing.

She then noticed that Harry was only wearing black trousers and black boots. She took a moment or two to admire his shirtless torso which rippled with muscle. His body looked like that of a professional swimmer. His arms however were quite large _"Well he does need to turn a broom at high speeds, and you could hide a lot under those robes" _she thought.

As Harry spoke she noticed his voice was now deeper and couldn't help the shiver it sent down her spine "If you ever do that again, or even threaten Hermione again. Mommy dearest will be getting little Draco home in a body bag."

Hermione then noticed the Professors had arrived through their side door and were watching the scene with shock. Snape stepped forward, he'd been the first Professor in the hall and heard Draco's comments and saw him strike her. His love for Lily prevented him for stepping in when Harry grabbed Draco, the blonde boy had gone too far. He realised that all the other Professors seemed to be in too much shock to react.

"Potter" said Snape loudly, trying not to sound threatening, he waiting until Harry looked at him "please unhand Mr. Malfoy"

Harry held Snape's gaze for a few seconds before grunting loudly "Certainly". Hermione was then shocked to see Harry throw Draco, one handed, fifteen feet onto the Slytherin table, where the blonde ponce landed hard and didn't get up but groaned loudly.

Harry then took a few paces forward with his arms spread wide in a challenging stance, the flickering light from the candles and torches in the hall catching off his golden arm, which caught the attention of the select few in the Great Hall. In a low, menacing tone he asked the hall "Would anyone else like to be heard?"

When no one else spoke Harry turned around and approached Hermione. He pulled her to her feet with ease "You ok Mione?"

Hermione blinked _"Mione?" _she thought _"Where did that come from?" _ She then made a mistake and looked down at Harry's torso, her mouth went dry and her eyes widened.

Harry followed her gaze and chuckled, he conjured a black long-sleeved shirt before pulling it on, he raised his hand to wave it in front of her face when he froze, looking at the golden hand.

Hermione realised she had to quickly explain things to him. She quickly pulled him into a room beside the hall and locked the door and silenced the room. She turned back to Harry. Thinking quickly she conjured a full length mirror and placed Harry in front of it.

Harry stumbled backwards when he caught sight of himself "Wha... what happened to me?"

"Harry, there was a Horcrux inside your scar that was leeching off you and stunting you physically."

Harry looked confused "What's a Horcrux?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes "An object containing a split piece of Voldemort's soul. Dumbledore theorised that he was planning on using you & your parent's deaths to make another one. However when the killing curse rebounded the split soul fled into you."

"Your body changed to what it should look like an hour after the Horcrux was removed. Madam Pomfrey replaced your arm with the one you see now. She was going to use silver until I pointed out Remus to her" she smiled as Harry chuckled "however the arm is your's to completely control. Unlike Peter's, well.. the hand he had"

Harry looked at his hand for a second then looked at her "Had?"

Hermione nodded "According to Dumbledore, Pettigrew was at the Ministry. When Voldemort died the silver hand he gifted Pettigrew melted from his arm, he was close to bleeding out when the Aurors took him into custody."

"I'll be able to leave Privet Drive and live with Sirius?" asked Harry in disbelief

Hermione smiled "I think you'd be able to leave Privet Drive anyway, since you were only there in the first place for protection"

Harry couldn't help but let out a loud whoop before picking Hermione up by the waist and spinner around. Hermione shrieked then started giggling.

After he put her back down Harry grinned at her, causing her heart to flutter. His expression then went confused. Before Hermione could say anything Harry reached up and touched the area on the side of his head and then his nose where his glasses usually sat.

Hermione realised his confusion "According to Sirius your dad's eyesight was damaged when he conjured a lumos spell in a burst of accidental magic when he was very young. Your eyesight was perfect until after that night, the Horcrux stunted your physical growth and your abilities."

Harry lowered his gaze to her and Hermione felt herself come under the soul piercing gaze of Harry Potter. His eyes seemed to be the only one's that could peer right through you. She'd heard from Sirius & Remus during the summer that Lily could reduce anyone to a puddle of nervous goo just by staring at them, and god forbid she raised that left eyebrow of hers, sadly Harry had also inherited that ability.

As she stared into his eyes she saw nothing but complete adoration and love. Her mind went into overload; _Harry loved her? He felt the same way?_

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes, at the same time they both started to lean closer to each other. As their noses passed the other's both closed their eyes. As their lips met both of their minds shut down.

Neither knew how long the kiss lasted. As they parted when oxygen became a requirement, they again stared into each other's eyes. "How long?" asked Hermione

Harry immediately knew what she meant "I fancied you since first year. I knew I was hopelessly in love with you when I spent day after day, night after night with you when you were petrified... You?"

Hermione blushed "When I first saw you on the train I developed a crush on you. Riding behind you on Buckbeak when we saved Sirius though, from that point on I knew my heart belonged to you."

Harry chuckled "Let me guess, neither of us said anything because we were scared of ruining our friendship?"

Hermione giggled "I guess that would be correct"

Harry took a deep breath "Hermione... would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled before kissing Harry again, when the parted she said "Yes Harry, I would love to."

Before they could say anything else they both turned as the door lock clicked as it was unlocked. The door opened and Dumbledore strode in, followed by McGonagall, Pomfrey & Snape, after Snape came Sirius, Remus & Tonks.

Dumbledore smiled "Ah Harry, it's good to see you up and about."

Harry nodded "Thank you sir"

Sirius stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug "You gave us a scare there pup, don't think I've been as terrified as that since... that night."

Harry hugged Sirius back until he heard Snape quietly say "I may vomit"

Releasing Sirius Harry turned to Snape "I don't think anyone asked for your opinion Snape. Please kindly stop sticking your overly large nose where it doesn't belong."

Snape's eyes widened as his sneer became more prominent "Why you insolent, arrogant, little brat" he snarled

Harry's eyes now widened in anger, he marched up to Snape "Arrogant? Me? What the bloody hell do I have to be arrogant about?!" he growled, ignoring Hermione's small warning "For years you have insulted me and belittled me, you've flunked my potion grades and all in all bullied me."

By now everyone in the room was glaring at Snape, even Dumbledore was giving him a hard look.

Harry continued "No more! I am sick and tired of you and your pathetic, petty ways. You seem to think that I grew up in a pampered lifestyle similar to Malfoy" before anyone could stop him Harry stepped forward and grabbed both sides of Snape's head "You need to feel my pain!" before staring Snape dead in the eye.

Sirius & Remus charged forward to separate them but were stopped by an invisible force field "Albus what's going on" asked Remus

Dumbledore took a minute to look at Harry and Snape "I believe Harry is using legilimancy to feed Snape the memories of his childhood and from what Harry said, also feel the memories. The shield to prevent them from being separated, to do so could be fatal"

"How long will it take?" asked Sirius

Dumbledore paused for a moment "A few minutes at best I think."

Sure enough a few minutes later the shield dropped & Hermione raced to Harry, before she could get to him his eyes rolled backwards and he slumped to the floor. Snape also slumped, but he fell against the wall.

Pomfrey quickly ran a diagnostics charm on Harry "Silly boy, he's exhausted his magical core again. Don't know how long he'll be out but I can confirm he won't wake before the day after tomorrow. Might as well go ahead with that idea for the train Albus."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore confused "I had planned to assign a compartment for Harry, yourself and friends that was magically enlarged and included a single bed for Harry. I had considered scrapping it before Harry's... altercation with Severus."

Hermione nibbled her lip "Professor, would it be possible to charm the compartment to allow only those we want to know where it is to be able to see or find it? I don't particularly fancy Malfoy and his crew coming along."

Dumbledore nodded "We'll see what we can do"

* * *

_The Next Day_

Harry was levitated onto the Hogwarts Express an hour before departure. Hermione had packed Harry's trunk the day before and had been meticulous, she knew everything Harry took to Hogwarts were his actual possessions.

As it was, due to Sirius' trial being arranged for early August, Harry was staying with the Grangers. Hermione had owled her parents asking if it was ok if Harry stayed, she'd explained their new found relationship. Her parents had been told a lot about Harry from Hermione's letters home and met him in Diagon Alley before second year. There opinion of Harry was pretty good, whilst her father was protective of her, Harry had scored serious brownie points with the multiple cases of saving Hermione and his selfless acts of protecting her.

An hour later the train began it's long journey from the Scottish Highlands to London. The compartment had been expanded, as Dumbledore said. It was now double the length & width of a regular compartment. Harry was laid on a bed that took up half of one bench next to the window. Hermione was sat next to Harry's bed reading a book. Ron was across from her snuggling with Luna. On the other side of the bench Neville and Ginny, who'd gotten together the day before, were also snuggling.

The two couples were very welcoming of Harry & Hermione's relationship, Ron because he'd seen them dance round eachother for five years. Ginny said she was happy Harry was with Hermione and she knew Hermione wouldn't try and stop her from being Harry's friend.

At 5pm the train pulled into Kings Cross. Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the compartment. To avoid hassle they would be apparating Harry & Hermione directly to the Grangers. They shrunk both Harry & Hermione's trunks down, Hedwig had flown to the Grangers from Hogwarts. Hermione gathered Crookshanks in her arms

The quartet and Crookshanks appeared in the Grangers back garden, with Harry still levitating. Hermione's mother Emma opened the back door to be hit by a brown bushy-haired missile. Despite being locked in a hug Hermione & Emma manoeuvred themselves to allow Dumbledore & McGonagall to get Harry into the house.

Hermione's father Dan greeted the Professors and showed them to Harry's room, with Hermione and Emma following close behind.

After Harry was laid on the bed Emma got a good look at him "He's changed a lot since I last saw him"

Dumbledore nodded "Whilst he's grown in the past three years there has been another factor which we shall explain to you."

Dan squinted for a second "Why is his hand golden?"

"It's part of the explanation dad" said Hermione

They retreated to the living room where Hermione and the Professors told them about Harry's past. Emma and Dan were horrified over Harry's treatment

"Was it really that bad?" asked Emma

Dumbledore nodded sadly "Alas, it is. Yesterday before he passed out Harry used a form of mind magic to show Professor Snape, who Harry has a serious grudge with due to Snape giving Harry the whole 'sins of the father' treatment, what his childhood was like. Needless to say the last time I saw Severus he was an emotional wreck in the hospital wing. He keeps begging Lily, Harry's mother and an old friend of Severus, for forgiveness."

Dan rubbed Hermione's back as she silently cried. The three of them then explained the horcrux and the effects it had on Harry. They then explained the battle in the ministry and why Harry had a golden arm.

Dan blew out a sigh of relief "So he's gone then? Hermione explained that your world's version of a dangerous terrorist had returned."

Dumbledore nodded "Thankfully yes. Harry killed him by sending him through the veil in the ministry, a sort of portal if you will directly to the afterlife. Unlike last time, his soul was unable to escape."

Dumbledore then took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Alas though I do not believe we are out of the woods yet" seeing the confused looks he continued "Whilst Voldemort is dead there are still those loyal to him still out there, they will undoubtedly be plotting revenge. With your permission I would like to set wards around your home & your business, these wards will hide the house & your dentistry from those with the Dark Mark or those who intend harm to the occupants." The Grangers quickly agreed to this whilst Hermione went to check up on Harry.

Three days later Hermione was in her room reading when her wand made a small buzzing noise, she'd cast a charm on Harry to alert her when he was waking up.

She dashed through to his room in time to see him stirring. Her eyes dampened as his gorgeous green eyes opened and met her's

He weekly smiled "Hey 'Mione"

She smiled before leaning down and kissing him. "How are you feeling?" she asked when they parted

Harry shrugged "Tired" he looked around the room "Where am I?"

"You're at my house Harry, since Sirius' trial isn't till early August we figured it would be better if you stayed here. Dumbledore and McGonagall have warded the house since they think some Deatheaters will be looking for revenge."

Harry nodded "Makes sense" he then smirked "So, I get to spend a whole summer with you?"

Hermione grinned "Yes"

Harry sat up "This could be the best summer ever"

Hermione sighed before smiling at him "Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?"

Harry smiled as he leaned in close to Hermione, before their lips met Harry whispered to her "Everything"

_Finite_

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Well there you have it, my first story. A bit lengthy but hey, I usually write long chaptered stories. Decided on a single chapter story would be best as my first one.**

**Leave a review and favourite if you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave advice as I'm fairly new to this.**

**Feel free to flame me as well, but please at least be constructive with it. I do need something to cook my dinner with after all.**

**I do have some other stories currently planned and some in the works.**

**Oh and before anyone mentions it; the bit where Harry performs legilimancy on Snape, basically it's a case of Harry being able to do something without realising it & catching Snape off guard before he could get his shields up... I can't think up a better excuse than that so sue me if you think it's rubbish.**

**Trying to decide on whether or not to do a sequel to this, if you would like to see one please let me know.**

**Adiós **


End file.
